The present invention relates to a holder for taper's tools and more particularly to a holder on which conveniently and surely, may be mounted taper's knives in plural number and different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,188 discloses a taper's knife caddy which comprises a housing having a plurality of longitudinal slits formed in rows from front to back of the housing to insertably receive the blade portion of the taper's tools. The knife or blade part of the tool is taught as being held by friction when so inserted in the housing. The caddy also includes a removable section which can be used to carry a few knives from the main housing section stored at a location remote from the job site to the site where same will be used.
There are certain disadvantages in the patented holder. For one thing, it appears that the tool receptive slits are not spaced sufficiently apart leading to the possibility of handles of knives inserted in adjacent slits being abutting one with another. This condition can result in bending of the knife blades within the housing since the handles may not house in alignment with its associated blade.
Further, the housing does not allow quick identification to the artisan when he is looking to select a particular needed size of knife since only the knife handles are visible and at least some of different sizes of knives have handles of same or very similar size and shape.
Additionally, the housing construction with a base section and a removable section is unnecessarily expensive to produce for the purpose of service involved since a simpler, more easily and cheaply made holder is can be used.